Sailor Moon Descended
by Wild Nature
Summary: A new generation dawns in Crystal Tokyo when the planet Nemesis makes a return. What happens when a dying world seeks salvation but has no way to return?
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Descendents

Episode One - Unbelievable! The Legendary Senshi Chooses Their Heirs

"Hello, Mom! I'm home!" The tall girl drifted in, a book bag slung carelessly over her right shoulder. Dressed in casual clothing, that of a white shirt that said 'heaven' in block letters and tight fitting blue jeans not to mention white with black stripes Adidas sneakers, she stood tall and lanky in the door's silhouette, her shadow cast in front by the late sun's rays. She sat on the step to tug at her shoes, revealing white socks with black dipped toes. "Mom?"

She stood up slowly. She passed an oval mirror and momentarily admired her hair. A bronze yellow, it was thick but manageable. She wore it up in flatten buns, tied tightly by a band of yellow beads. Her bangs parted in the middle but fell heavily, just barely over her eyes. What wasn't up in the flatten buns cascaded in curls down just to her shoulders. She blinked, her blue eyes taking in the clean, peach skin. She gave a long sigh, still not hearing a response from her mother.

"Mother..." She dragged out each syllable, raising her voice until it echoed in the room. And still, there was no response.

"Huh, she promised she'd be home by now," she dumped her book bag next to the mirror as she went further into the house. She looked in each room before finding her own. It was rather tidy and organized. The encyclopedia her mother spent hundreds of dollars on took up a good part of one wall. Pictures of her and her mother were plastered numerously over the room but there was one special one by the side of her bed, resting on the drawer. It was framed in a wooden frame, intricately made and designs of swirls, clouds, and hearts etched into it. She was going to head to study the picture, something she did at least once a day when she heard voices from the back yard.

"So this was where you were?" She said accusingly as she stomped out. Her mother looked up with a surprised expression.

Mizuno Ami had aged gracefully. She still wore her trademark hairstyle and it was still as blue as when she was a teen. She was a lithe woman, petite and graceful despite being near her forties. Her daughter once noticed, a long time ago, that her mother seemed to not age and yet, suddenly, here she was, once again noting that her mother looked older by the day.

"Kaichou, when did you get in?" Ami asked reasonably.

"Only a few moments ago," Kaichou knelt down to kiss her sitting mother. She eyed the person who her mother was conversing with. "You're one of the others from a picture from my mother's younger years."

Makoto gave a slow smile. "I am. I'm Kinshin Makoto." Makoto had married while attending culinary college to a fellow baker. It was said that she would've become more famous then her husband but she stepped back to let him shine. Though this would be found to be only the half-truth later on for Kaichou.

"Welcome to our home. May I get you something to drink?" Kaichou asked politely.

"Actually, no but my children will be arriving soon. My husband picked them up from school this time," She smirked at Ami. "Then we'll be heading off, right?" She asked to Ami directly.

"I suppose," Ami nodded, glancing at Kaichou. "Honey, could you put on something nicer?"

"But mom, I don't have anything more fancy than this," Kaichou frowned. "And why would I?"

"Oh, she's fine just as she is. Believe me, Zokusei will be enough for the three of them," Makoto added with a laugh.

"MOMMY!" A very loud, irate voice came from the front. "I SAID MOOMMMY!"

"Please, Zokusei, my poor ears!" A young man's voice came out painfully. "I think the moon people can hear you!"

"MOMMY!" Apparently, the younger girl didn't much care for the young man's opinion.

"In the back, dears!" Makoto called out.

"Hello, Mother dearest," A beautiful girl walked in as elegantly as she could. Her brunette locks fell down thick and wild over her back, ending at the midpoint. Her wide, emerald eyes glittered, the long lashes emphasizing the sheer brilliance of her eyes. She dressed in a shockingly frilly dress, a pink conception of laces and layers. It ended at her ankles, where black Mary Jane's peeked out, gleaming clean. She moved to her mother, giving her an air kiss. "It's so dusty," she stated, looking annoyed.

"Please, it's the outdoors," A young man ambled out leisurely. "Hi, Mom! Hello, Ms. Mizuno," he nodded to the other. He was tall and lanky himself, just turning sixteen whereas his sister was twelve. He had the same brown hair and green eyes as their mother, only his was short and wavy, swept over to the right and layered. A few curls fell over his eyes as he blew at them.

"Kaichou, this is my daughter, Zokusei and my son, Amatsu."

"Hello," Kaichou nodded to them, feeling momentarily shy in front of Amatsu. But she was older by a good year, she surmised, and should act as such. She stood a little straighter, turning toward her mother. "Where are we going again?"

"It's a.. surprise," Ami said carefully.

"Oh yes, it certainly is," Makoto snorted, looking suddenly displeased but it was wiped off by a brilliant smile. "Let's go guys!"

"Lead the way, Mom."

"But Moommmy..." Makoto disappeared into the house again, followed by Zokusei at her flanks. Amatsu hesitated before nodding to Ami. "Ladies first?"

"Thank you," Ami said warmly, passing him. He eyed Kaichou. "Please," He gestured for her to pass.

"You don't have to be so courteous," she noted, passing him. "But thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aughh!" A small boy danced around on the couch, to the floor and chairs to back to the floor and the couch. He howled with relish. His aqua green hair was cut into a bowl shape but was layered enough that it fell gracefully and not so uniformed. His navy blue eyes glittered as he continued to move wildly.

Following him, just as loudly was another small person, this time a girl, just slightly less than him in height. Her raven black hair was cropped so that the hair was shorter close to the top of her hair, getting longer to cup at the nape. Her blue eyes were mischievous as she pounced the boy. They tumbled off the couch, crashing to the ground as it shook for just few seconds.

The stomping was heard from the hallway as a taller boy glared. "HEY! What would Mom say? Or worse, what would MOM say?"

It was true. These two boys had two mothers instead of one. Though the word Mom could be easily differentiated by the tone. The good Mom was Michiru; the other was Haruka, who was the law.

And who tapped her son's shoulder. "Let me in," Haruka began.

The young girl stayed. The young boy however fled. "Oh great!" The older brother groaned.

"That little brat," Haruka muttered good-naturedly. "Seiiko, are you all right?" She asked the girl who nodded vigorously. "Good. Don't go jumping everywhere and on everything. Not only could you break something.." Haruka cast a good eye on the expensive merchandise. "You could get hurt yourself."

"I'll be good," Seiiko promised.

"Good.. Now for the troublemaker."

"Want me to get him, Mom?"

"No, no, Kochi. Don't you have homework to do?"

"But Mom, you promised to teach me to drive!"

"When did I do that?" She exclaimed. She had meant it as a joke but seeing the crestfallen look of her son had her sigh noisily. "Does no one get my jokes?"

"I do!" Came the loud response as Haruka jumped about ten feet. "Ame!"

Ame grinned brazenly before fleeing yet again. "AME! Get back here!"

"La la la.." Kochi studied his fingers. "So.. Uh.. Mom?" He asked hopefully.

"Not today, we have somewhere to go."

Kochi looked interested. "Really, where?"

"AME!" Haruka yelled as something broke.

Kochi was glad that for a change, it wasn't him that broke something. However, curiosity was a fun thing and he hunted out for his other mother.

"Hi, Mom?" He peeked in Michiru and Haruka's room with a small smile. Michiru was working on a painting of the sea but she put down her brush and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"So... Mom says we're going somewhere. Can you tell me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet. It's a surprise."

"Damn.."

"Kochi!"

"I mean..." Kochi's face flushed. There was another crash and more yelling from Haruka with a few bad choices of words.

"Haruka! Not in front of Ame!" Michiru wailed. They found her wrestling with Ame, who, surprisingly was winning. Until she began to tickle and she pinned him. "HA!"

"HARUKA!" She jumped, looking over her shoulder guiltily. "Yes, Michiru love?"

"Don't start! Get off our son!" She growled.

Ame sighed noisily. "Ame, for shame! Did you break those... uh.."

"A lamp and vase," Haruka stage-whispered.

"Oh dear.." Michiru sighed tiredly.

"Aunties?" They turned to see Seiiko blinking. She was only nine and was currently wiggling. "Where's Mommy?"

"She'll be here soon," Michiru said soothingly. "She's doing an audition."

"But I want Mommy!" Seiiko's eyes welled up. Her lower lip trembled just slightly enough to be noted.

Michiru sighed again. They all jumped as the door flung open. Minako danced in, shouting incoherently.

"MINA!" The two older women shouted.

"MOMMY!" Seiiko latched onto Minako's leg with glee. Minako pretended to stagger with a chuckle.

"Hi love!" She lifted her daughter in the air before setting her back down to earth. "I missed you!"

"So what happened?" Kochi asked loudly.

"I got it! My first guest spot!" Minako beamed.

"Wonderful!" Michiru smiled before hearing a crash to her side. Kochi tried his best to look innocent but failed miserably.

"Sorry.." He eyed the ruins of the small vase. "I was trying to scratch my leg but my head kind of got in the way."

There was a snicker from Ame.

"Well, are we off?" Minako asked suddenly. "It's probably best to head out now, right?"

"Sure, sure," Michiru waved to Ame. "Come on boys, let's go."

"Hut, hut, hut!" Haruka followed them, Seiiko copying her moves with loud giggling.

"Such a silly girl," Minako was cooing as Michiru took her keys and locked the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" The short girl blinked, her green eyes showing confusion. Her raven hair was up in a tight ponytail that favored her left side of the top of her head. Her bangs were long and brushed to her ears. The ponytail trailed just to the ends of her ears as it moved easily with each step into the shrine. "I said MOM!"

She passed a small sanctuary. Set up to honor the grandfather of her mother, she had never met him though she wished she had. After all, he sounded like a fun man. Grandpa Hino looked down at her with a playful gaze but wise smile.

"Netsuretsu, I can't find my mother," A pale girl entered. She was a bit younger than the girl, being slightly shorter. But she wasn't as thin as the other girl. Her hair was long and swept down to her buttocks. Her hair was a pine green, with a far right part and bangs that trailed to her eyes. Her maroon eyes shone as she took in the other girl, waiting for a response. "Lettuce?"

Netsuretsu rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that!"

"But that's what your name sounds like!" The other girl giggled.

"Kiryoko!" Netsuretsu crossed her arms, trying to glare. But a smile tugged at her lips, making her seem more easygoing than how she wanted to superimpose.

"I'm looking for Mom, have you seen her?" Kiryoko asked hopefully.

"I don't know but it seems like both our mothers are missing," Netsuretsu mused.

"How can we be missing when we're right behind you?" Setsuna asked. The two girls promptly screamed though Kiryoko did it only because Netsuretsu did. Kiryoko actually saw her mother enter. Rei stood behind, hiding her face so Netsuretsu wouldn't hear her laughing.

"We have somewhere to be. Let's go," Setsuna guided them out of the old building. "Whose car, Rei? Yours or mine?"

"Yours, please. My car's been acting up," Rei said ruthfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Serenity, you're not doing it right," Hotaru began carefully. "You must balance yourself to become graceful and move fluidly. Dropping your books doesn't help."

An older Chibiusa stood, looking slightly mutinous. Her hair was still in the same style, only her tails were far small and slightly more pressed down by gravity and she had become tall and graceful, at least a foot taller than her previous younger self.

"Hotaru-sempai, I can't do this. I've been at this for hours; can't we take a break?"

"Lady Serenity, the time of your accession is drawing ever-closer and.."

"And this.." She threw the books down with disgust. "Has little to do with it. Being graceful is one thing but looking good isn't what I'm about!"

"I know but you want to make sure you -look- like a Queen," Hotaru explained gently. "You must be forceful but kind."

"I thought I had that down pat," Usa grumbled. "When are they getting here?" She asked suddenly. "As their Queen, I must meet them head on."

"Usagi," Hotaru stated evenly. "They won't know you, remember?"

"How on earth did the elders keep them in the dark?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I have go pee!" Ame wailed, tugging on Michiru's arm. "Please!"

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Minako grumbled.

"Mom, why couldn't I drive?" Kochi poked Haruka's arm continuously, pouting.

"I'd rather save all accidents for a better time," Haruka said dryly. "SEIIKO! Keep that window shut!"

"MOOMMMYY..." Ame was wailing louder.

"Haruka!" Michiru looked flustered.

"We're there!" Minako shouted with child-like abandonment. "Oh boy!"

"Oh boy!" Seiiko copied happily. Ame forgot about his urges and cheered with the two others, though he still wiggled profusely.

"Oh.. wow.." Kochi was speechless. "This is the Crystal Palace! Mom! Why are we HERE!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, why are we here?" Amatsu's jaw was dragging on the floor.

"Oh, how beautiful," Zokusei sighed happily. "So CLEAN."

"It's stunning but this crystal.." Kaichou touched it and was surprised by the slight warmth. "It's.. Breathtaking."

"Ami! Makoto!" Rei called out, dragging her daughter. "It's so nice to see you all again!"

"Oh, it's been too long!" Makoto wailed. Ami just smiled. Setsuna gave a wide smile, talking carefully with her daughter about something before they approached.

"Is everyone almost here?" Rei asked, taking a look at the other children. "Oh, Kaichou, you've grown up!"

Amatsu coughed delicately. "Oh, and Makoto, he's so handsome," She said dramatically, leaning over to the older woman's shoulder. Makoto snorted and shook a finger at Amatsu. "Now, now, there is plenty of time for admiration LATER. We should head inside."

Before they could, however, came the sound of running feet. Ame and Seiiko were neck-to-neck. "I'm going to win!" Ame shouted before he tripped over his shoelace. He did a few rolls before ending in a sitting position, looking dazed.

"Ame!" Haruka galloped over. "Does anything hurt?"

He sniffled. "Mommy.."

"Yes?"

"I LOST!" He wailed. "I was beaten by a girl!"

"AHAHAHAH... I mean.." Kochi flushed at Michiru's glare. "It wasn't a fair race. She didn't know you were going to trip."

"KOCHI!" He winced as both parents shouted.

Seiiko flounced down to Ame's face. "We can race again!" She said cheerfully. "But I'll bet I'll win!"

"You're on!" His tears forgotten as well as his defeat, they took off running into the castle. They all walked as a group, the elders easily leading the way.

Zokusei clung to her mother. Ame and Seiiko kept trying to touch things. Amatsu was trying to look at Kaichou inauspiciously but Kaichou kept winking at him, easily catching him.

Kochi was looking up at the ceiling, every five steps having him nearly crash into something until Haruka dragged him behind him as he protested. Netsuretsu walked with Kiryoko, who kept whispering the word 'lettuce' to the slowly angering girl.

"We're here," Setsuna announced, in front of a big door that led to a big room. At the end sat Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and Luna and Artemis were at their feet. All were waiting on the group that entered, now a lot more slowly and stunned.

"The.. Queen," Amatsu looked nervous, eyeing Zokusei's outfit. "Mom.." He hissed. "Why didn't you tell me to dress up?"

"Yea!" Ame waved frantically to the two royals, Seiiko copying him.

"Everyone," Neo Queen Serenity said warmly. "It's been a while," she looked sad for a moment.

"Wow, that is a beautiful dress!" Zokusei said in awe. "Who made it for you?" She asked suddenly. "Mommy, do you think..." She ended in a muffle as Amatsu covered her moving lips.

"Shhhh," He said pointedly.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here.." Neo Queen Serenity stilled as Hotaru entered before continuing. "But now is the time for the truth," she stood up slowly. King Endymion stayed sitting. "What I'm about to tell you is to remain a secret. It is a sacred law that must not be broken, is that understood?" She moved her gaze to each child, ending at Kaichou.

"I have never really met you all younger ones but I am very good friends with your parents. Your parents weren't just important people to me, they were important in general," Neo Queen Serenity stilled again, to gather her thoughts.

"Have you all heard of the Sailor Senshi?" She watched them all nod. "Have you ever wondered who they were?"

Ame raised a hand. "Aren't they gods?"

Haruka gently tugged his hand down. "Ame, no. They... or rather.." This time, the elders moved away, separating them from their families. "We are not gods, we're human just like the rest of the world."

It took a moment. "Uh..." Amatsu scratched his nose. "This is.. a joke, right?"

"I knew there was something else," Kaichou said accusingly.

"It was to be kept a secret, just for a little while," Ami said gently.

"But why?" Kochi asked curiously.

"For you to all blossom," Michiru stated. "We've gotten too old and with Neo Queen's Serenity's daughter in training to be Queen, we've realized that our time... is ending."

"Are you going to die?" Ame asked tearfully.

"No, no but it's more of ...a retirement," Haruka said quickly.

"And how does this involve us?" Zokusei asked haughtily.

"You're our heirs," Setsuna answered. "It will be your duties to protect the future Queen, Lady Serenity. As well as Crystal Tokyo and Earth."

"What?" They all asked. Well, except Seiiko. She had found the strange looking glass canisters, aligned against the wall. Each one had a strange, colored diamond, each one floating delicately in the air. She neared the one that glowed with an orange sheen before she touched the glass cautiously.

The light shone brilliantly, getting brighter and brighter until the glass shattering, setting of a chain reaction of the other covers. Each diamond zoomed out, thrusting into one of the children.

It took a moment for the light to clear. "Seiiko? You couldn't wait for five more minutes?" Minako asked dryly. Seiiko was studying the back of her right hand. "Mommy, what's this symbol?"

The others were staring at their right hands. Well, the backs of them anyways. "This is.. the sign for Mars," Netsuretsu said slowly. "Mom.. you were Sailor Mars?"

"Hey, I have.. err..Uranus.." Kochi said it carefully but a stray giggle came from Ame.

"You just said you're..."

"AME!" He jumped as both parents glared at him.

"I.. don't understand," Amatsu said carefully. He reached over to Zokusei, seeing the sign of Jupiter on her hand. "I have.. Saturn's? Mom, I'm first born..." He began.

"Amatsu," Hotaru spoke up. "Only you could handle the planetary powers of Saturn. It is a very serious job that only you can do."

He blinked. "Then why am I so worried about it?" He asked finally.

"In time, you'll learn more," Makoto said gently.

"This symbol is beautiful," Kiryoko mused. "I'm curious to learn more."

"Then let the first lesson begin," Luna spoke up.

"AUGGH!!" Half of them screamed. Seiiko began to cry. Not to be outdone, Ame wailed with false tears. Kochi was stumbling over his feet and the only one to approach was Kaichou.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She plucked up Luna. "Such a realistic plushy!"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "I. Am. Not. A. PLUSHY!" She howled, her dignity wounded. "Now set me down!"

Kaichou stared at her. "You can talk? Oh.. well, if our parents were the Sailor Senshi, I suppose this makes sense... kind of."

Luna's eyebrow twitched. "Let. Me. Down."

"All right, all right," Kaichou rolled her eyes. "Aren't you fun?"

"I'm too old for this," Luna glared at Neo Queen Serenity. "If Diana is preoccupied, we should do some recruiting."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "All right, before the first lesson, let us find some guides for you."

"Guides? Are we going to Disneyland?" Kiryoko asked hopefully.

"Disneyland!" Ame and Seiiko cheered at the same time.

"Oh but I don't want to get dirty! MOMMY!" Zokusei wailed.

"Maybe we should've done this one by one?" Makoto asked Ami who just shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Descended

Episode Two - Awakening the Guides Eos and Apollo

"And I don't understand why we can't have a dog for a guide," Kochi grumbled. Seiiko and Ame were pressing their face against the glass window to the small shelter. Netsuretsu tried to look around the two as their parents talked to each other.

"I'll admit this is a stretch," Rei sighed. "I mean, Luna, Artemis, and Diana are special; this," she gestured at the door, waving her hand airily. "is just like getting a pet. How can this possibly be right?"

"Luna looked into it," Setsuna said quietly. "Just like our children, a guide has a certain energy. It'll be up to our children to figure which pet it is."

"I wanna go in!" Ame wailed. Minako had gotten down to Seiiko's level and was pressing her face to see inside as well.

"Mina, for the love of God, show some restrain!" Rei said, exasperated.

"Let's go, let's go," Michiru guided them in. Haruka held Ame's hand as the worker looked up.

"My, my, how can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for a pet but we'd like to look around first before deciding what type," Haruka stated.

"Sure, sure, I'll show you around. Now remember children, please keep your hands to yourselves until I give the go-ahead to touch, all right?" She pivoted and lead them down the rows of cages and kennels.

Kochi looked very bored but the others were lapping it up. "Mom, please, can't I go look on my own?" He asked crossly.

Haruka glanced at the worker who nodded. "All right but try not to hurt yourself," she told him frankly.

"Please, I don't.." He turned his knee into a metal cage door, wincing as he limped away. He wandered aimlessly, studying the back of his hand. There was nothing there but he had seen the sign of Uranus, a navy blue hue that had felt like burning but unfocused energy.

A very loud meow startled him as he stopped in front of a cage. The meow came from the one cage below where a tomcat, a silvery gray cat with dark brown and black stripes was looking out. It's vivid ice blue eyes stared out as it again meowed loudly.

"What?" Kochi crossed his arms, looking irritated. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

Again, he was favored by a even louder meow. It sounded just as irritated as he felt. "Fine, fine," he looked around carefully. In the clear, he bent down, resting on his knees as he opened the cage cautiously.

The tomcat sauntered out, looking very prideful and full of himself. He sat on his haunches in front of him, eying Kochi with a trained gaze.

"Well, this is fun," Kochi said finally. "But what's with the attitude?"

The cat sniffed loudly before going to his lap. He settled his paws on Kochi's knees and began to knead.

"Ow.. ow.. .ow.." Kochi glared as he plucked the cat up by the scruff, staring it down. It didn't look the least bit guilty, he noted dryly. "You are a very annoying cat."

"Kochi?" Haruka was staring down at her son. "What are you doing?"

"Err... He escaped?" He offered. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, he was getting agitated in the cage and he wanted to come out. So he's just hanging with me."

"Oh look!" The worker looked cheerfully down at Kochi. "He's been here a long time, straight from birth. His siblings were snatched up but the poor thing, he's was always striking out at others. I'm surprised he's still here," she mused. "He was to be put down."

"WHAT?" Kochi stood up, wrapping his arms around the tomcat, glaring. "Just cause he's got an attitude doesn't mean he's not adoptable!"

"But he's.. well, normally, he's very angry. People can't even feed him. He must really like you."

"Yea, well, he and I see eye to eye," Kochi said airily. "Mom, can I keep him?"

"I..." Haruka looked at Michiru. "Let's see how he is with Ame first."

Kochi took the cat by the scruff again, glaring at the feline. "Now listen, be nice to my little brother. You cause trouble, I'll give you trouble."

The cat looked at him with a deadpan stare. "And stop that!"

Ame lifted his arms. "I wanna hold!"

"Here," Kochi very gently moved the cat to Ame's arms. In a second, a very loud purr was heard as suddenly, the tomcat became very friendly, rubbing head to chin with Ame. The little boy giggled. "Her whiskers tickle!"

The cat's eyes narrowed before jumping off and sitting down at Kochi's feet. "See, he's good!"

"You make such a wonderful argument," Haruka said dryly. "Where do we sign?" She asked the worker. Everyone else but Kochi followed them as he looked down at the cat.

"Huh, well, I suppose this was supposed to happen. But man, I was hoping you could talk," Kochi said wistfully, picking up the cat again. He gave a yelp as the cat slashed at him suddenly and took off. Kochi glared out and ran after the cat, watching the cages and kennels whiz by. The tomcat found the back door, Kochi close at hand.

"Ha ha, you may be fast but I'm faster!" He howled before tripping over the suddenly stopped cat. He flipped onto his back and found a strange sight in front of him.

There was a small sanctuary, tucked into a small patch of looming trees. It was old and apparently forgotten as he entered it, the cat at his feet. "Huh, a church but it's abandoned?"

He went further, coming to a overgrown courtyard, a round fountain dug into the earth. He looked down at the water, seeing nothing, not a reflection or ripple.

"It's kind of eerie in here," Kochi blinked. "Oh great, Mom's going to kill me!" He turned and found the cat staring at the water. It took a second glance to realize that the cat had a reflection.

And the cat's reflection had a crescent moon upon his brow. 'Just like Luna and Artemis.. is that what is needed to give the ability to talk?' He eyed the cat before going on impulse.

He grabbed the scruff and dunked the cat in the water, hurriedly pulling it out as the cat gasped and wheezed in shock. He was dripping wet and the long hair fell over his eyes as Kochi attempted to see if anything happened to his forehead.

"Do you mind?" Came the very distinct male voice of the feline. "If you wanted to play hair salon, could you warn me first?"

Kochi's hands froze in the air, above the cat's head. The cat shook himself free of excess water and the hair gave way to show a navy blue crescent moon upon his brow. "That was fun," He stated sarcastically. "Let's do that again!"

The cat stared at the silent figure. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"It worked.." Kochi let out the air in his lungs.

"Of course it would. I led you here, didn't I?" The cat said, aggravated.

"But how? I mean, how did you know?"

"I don't know, probably from birth. That's why I didn't want anyone to adopt me. All of them so touchy feely," the cat shivered. "My name's Apollo, by the way."

"How do you know your name? I haven't.."

"Please, I'm not having YOU name me. Or worse, that wiggly boy. I can see Fluffykins written on my damn collar. My lord, but I am not a Fluffykins!"

"Aren't you a bundle of sunshine," Kochi said dryly. "So do you know who you are?"

"I said my name is APOLLO. You need me to spell it out for you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Kochi glared. The two could match glare for glare before Apollo shrugged.

"I seem to know that I'm supposed to help you. I haven't a clue how but I suppose time will tell. Now, shall we go before your... uh... how do I say this delicately?"

"They're both Moms," Kochi said flatly. "And I'm not picking you up. You're too wet."

"But I'll get filthy walking!"

"Live with it!"

"You're a goddamn punk!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KOCHI!" Haruka glared as Ame wiggled behind her, held by Michiru. Minako blinked as Rei raised an eyebrow.

"The poor cat," Rei noted.

"I'm fine. It's only a rumor that cats can't handle water," Apollo pointed out.

There was a moment of silence. "You know, you can't talk in front of too many others like that," Kochi said finally.

"I know that much, sheesh. Give me a.."

"A talking kitty!" Ame squealed, lugging up Apollo who gave a surprised meow. "She's so pretty!"

"I'm a boy!"

"Mommy, mommy, I wanna name her Tabitha!" Ame began.

"But my name's Apollo!" The poor cat wailed. "And I'm a male! A boy! Not a girl!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amatsu trailed after Zokusei, who looked sullen as they entered the small sanctuary. On the far way other side of town, Luna had said that there was source of energy that said volumes of a possible guide.

Kiryoko was giggling, pointing at the animals with glee. "It's so cute!" Was the common exclamation as the group moved in exploration. Kaichou followed her parents as Zokusei stopped, looking very angry.

"It's too dirty in here! It smells! These beasts are ugly!" She ground out each line with a stamp of her foot for each exclamation. "I wanna go home!"

"Zokusei, why can't you just have fun?" Amatsu asked simply, skirting around her to follow the rest. Left alone, she looked lost and frightened.

She carefully pressed the dress's skirt down, looking around cautiously at the animals. She didn't see any cute kittens or puppies as she took a different turn from the others. She wandered, looking a little more curious now that she wasn't in anyone's sight.

She stopped in front of a kennel, peering in to see three dogs relaxing. Another one was standing at its food dish, eating delicately. It was a Pinscher, with a tan belly and tan toes on it's front left paw and right back leg. The ears were uncropped, flopping down as the dog finished eating. It was only a few months old, not quite a year as it's night black eyes looked up.

The dog moved forward, almost seeming to tilt its head to study Zokusei. Up close, it was revealed to be a female.

"Wow.." Zokusei gave a rare smile. "You're so beautiful..." She found the latch to the door and entered, closing the door behind her. "Come here, girl."

It was soft and from the side. A growl emitted from the bulldog as the other two looked up. The other two dogs were mongrels and didn't like that their territory had been breached.

"Uh oh.." Zokusei began to fumble with the door but it was locked. "Go away... Go away!" She wailed as the dogs approached with flared nostrils and glistening canines.

The Pinscher moved in front of Zokusei, staring them down. There was a momentary stand off before the three dogs turned and went back to their corner.

"Oh, you saved me!" Zokusei flung her arms around the dog. Her tail wagged as she licked Zokusei's face. Zokusei giggled before stilling as a shadow passed over her.

"Amatsu, look! Isn't she just beautiful?" Zokusei said dreamily.

Amatsu looked stunned. Here was his prissy sister, sitting down on her knees in a new dress, holding a dog, AND calling it beautiful? He pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"Come on, get out of there," he held it open as both she and the dog exited. "Uh..."

"Zokusei!" Makoto flew to her daughter. "I was so..." She eyed the dog. "Oh, she's very pretty!"

"Isn't she? Can we keep her?" Zokusei asked hopefully.

"Oh..." She looked back at Ami and Setsuna.

"Well, it was never a real fact that all guides had to be cats," Ami said finally.

"Please, Mommy! I won't ever ask for anything ever, ever, never again!" Zokusei did her best to look at her most pleading self.

"How do we prove it?" Makoto asked Setsuna. A ring tone echoed in the room before Setsuna pulled off her cell phone. She talked for a few moments before nodding to them. "There's only one way to find out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, she'll get cold!" Zokusei was complaining to Makoto as the dog was lead to the same water as Apollo had been so graciously dunked in.

"All right, then you do it," Makoto said with a long sigh.

"All right, girl, come here," Zokusei spoke with authority. She carefully cupped a handful of water and gently let it run on the dog's forehead.

There was a moment of stillness, everyone holding their breath. The dog finally shook her head before the eyes blinked clearly.

"Thank you for being so gentle," came a very soft-spoken, soothing voice. The dog sat on her haunches, looking into Zokusei's eyes. "My name is Eos. I'm happy to meet you."

"Wow.." Amatsu moved to look at the dog's forehead. A green crescent moon shone brilliantly upon her brow. "So those do help with speech?"

"Well, if we can talk one-on-one, I suppose we can get along," Apollo jumped down from Kochi's arms. "I am Apollo."

Eos blinked slowly before giving rather twisted show of her teeth.

Apollo stilled for a moment. "Please don't eat me."

"I am sorry but for me, this is a smile," Eos said lightly.

"Sure and I have nine lives," Apollo began to walk backwards. "So.. uh... bye?"

He jumped back into Kochi's arms. "Such a brave cat you are," Kochi said dryly.

"I've been waiting, it seems, forever," Eos told Zokusei. "Really, those boys in there were pushovers," Eos sniffed loudly. "Just so easy, really."

"Well, I think we got what we were looking for," Rei pointed out. "Shouldn't we head back?"

"But what about this water? This place?" Kochi asked finally. "I mean, is this a church?"

"I don't think so," Ami mused.

"Not an conventional one," Rei added dryly.

"I really can't figure it out," Minako shrugged. "Setsuna?"

"I believe that there are just some places of immense energy, it collects. It does look like water but I'm not sure it is water," Setsuna touched it. "It doesn't move at all, even when I touched it."

"We'll do a bit of studying about this place. For now, let's head back home."

"I call shotgun!" Amatsu called out.

"I wanna be in front!" Kiryoko cried out. "You were up front for the time we were in the car!"

"Wah, wah.." Amatsu winced as Makoto grabbed an earlobe.

"Act your age," she said darkly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Crystal Palace, Neo Queen Serenity stared at the newest recruits. "I was expecting two...cats," she said finally.

"I am more than capable to be the performances of a feline persuasion," Eos said smartly, her nose slightly in the air with an air of superiority.

"Aren't you fun?" Apollo mumbled.

"Although having a chicken for a partner is a stretch," Eos added.

"I'm not chicken!" Apollo shifted from his spot on the ground. "It's just natural for cats to not trust dogs."

"And for dogs to kill cats," Eos added.

"And for dogs to..." Apollo gulped.

"She won't do anything," Luna shook her head. "You need to stop terrifying him and both of you need to learn to get along together. While the new senshi learn of their abilities, it will be up to Artemis and myself to teach you what you need to know."

"But do I have to work with her?" Apollo began.

"Chicken."

"I'm NOT CHICKEN!"

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat!"

"Mongrel!"

"You take that back!" Eos howled. "I am a PUREBRED! Not some filthy tomcat!"

"I wouldn't be filthy if I wasn't so wonderfully dunked in water!"

"Don't go dragging me into the quarrel," Kochi said, pressing the bridge of his nose to stop a coming headache. "Can we go home? I need to think."

"I think it's been enough for today," Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "I'll call you all soon, all right?"

The elders bowed and the younger generation did so as well but not as gracefully. Ame fell on his face and Kochi stepped on Apollo's tail.

"They get it from you," Haruka whispered to Michiru.

"I am not so...ungraceful," Michiru said from the side of her mouth.

"Great, blame me," Haruka wove her arm around Michiru's shoulder. "Come on boys!"

"Come, Eos. I'll find a most beautiful collar to show off your eyes," Zokusei said primly.

"And I'll find a place to toss my cookies," Amatsu began before Makoto, once again, grabbed an earlobe. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Good day, my Lady," Netsuretsu said politely to the Queen. She followed her mother closely.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Kiryoko said lightly. She turned toward Netsuretsu. "HEY LETTUCE!"

She took off after the other girl, who fled from the other.

Seiiko blinked. "So I'll see you again?" She asked Neo Queen Serenity, sounding surprised.

"Of course!"

"Oh.. then bye bye! See you later!" Seiiko waved furiously with a big grin before Minako tapped her shoulder. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Let's go," Minako said warmly. She held her daughter's hand as they left.

"Until later, Usagi," Ami said with a smile.

Kaichou watched her mother start to head out. "My lady, my mother is.. fully retired, right?"

"She's been 'retired' for a while," Neo Queen Serenity said carefully. "Why?"

"Oh... I mean, she can be with someone, right?" Kaichou asked, trying to sound light.

"Ami...was someone I never expected to be alone. But then, she really isn't alone. She has you."

Kaichou looked disappointed.

"Is it that important for a person to have someone by their side?" Neo Queen Serenity asked gently. "Not everyone wants that. Your mother is a special case."

"I suppose," but Kaichou didn't listen to Neo Queen Serenity. She knew, in her deepest realm of her heart, that there had to be someone for her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Descended

Episode Three - The Words Within Gives Way

Mizuno Kaichou was a good student, a very brilliant girl. As a child, she had done everything to the best of her ability, becoming the smartest yet in her school, nearly reaching the levels of her mother in her much younger years.

But as age progressed, interests other than schooling awoke in her and she began to deter from her intense studying, lobbying off to being just a good student, not the best. People then assumed she had burned herself out, but that's what they thought, not Kaichou. She believed that there was something more out there that didn't have to learn with learning in a closed environment, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

So with a new look to the horizon, she was going to learn -everything- about what a senshi meant and what duties lay with filling this sacred role.

"One thing," Ami said carefully. "You are the oldest by nearly a year, against Amatsu. You are the leader by default. Unlike my time, where Minako had been leader due to special circumstances, it is your age that will automatically make you the one to guide the others."

Ami sighed. "It's a good thing you're good with others. When I was younger, I suffered greatly from shyness. It can be very crippling but as the chosen leader, you must do everything for the benefit of our world as well as the protection of your allies. It's a doubled pointed stick, my love, but in everything we must find some sort of balance."

So Kaichou mused on it. When she wasn't thinking about her mother. She had been browsing the hospital grounds, seeking out eligible men for her mother, to seek out a happiness she felt her mother deserved, instead of coming home to just her daughter and single life. Ami made no note to show she knew what Kaichou was doing and so Kaichou continued carefully.

But being a leader was also creeping into her mind. For one thing, there was at least one person who refused to listen to her.

"I'm bored!" Kaichou wanted to scream as Zokusei sniffed haughtily. The younger generation did gatherings, to learn about each other and strengthen their bonds. Though relatively easy, at least one person, 'with names withheld,' Kaichou thought darkly, was causing a disruption that ruined the evening balance of the team.

Her older brother looked as agitated as Kaichou felt. "Zokusei, come on already. Everyone else is doing something here. It's a park! Go swing?" She shook her head. "Slide?" Again, another shake. "Sit on a bench?" She was glaring by this time. "You won't DO anything!" He glowered at her.

Kaichou rubbed her nose tiredly. She heard a screech as Seiiko tripped over the sandbox's edge, falling into the soft grass. Ame looked worriedly for a moment, hovering just close enough to see if she were hurt but far enough that she couldn't grab him.

"Seiiko? Are you all right?" Kaichou called out.

There was a muttered reply before she suddenly popped up, so fast that she had blurred slightly. Though with a flushing face, a few stray strands of grass strewn in her hair, she turned her attention to Ame with a slowly growing wicked smile.

He smiled back, just as wickedly and the two took off at the same time.

Netsuretsu was having an engaging discussion with Kiryoko. By the way their bodies moved in sync and the giggles that profused the air frequently, they were talking about boys.. again.

Kochi was trying to fit on a swing, his body too big now to do so but he valiantly tried until he found himself stuck. "Help?" He called out weakly. Little children giggled around him as he glared at them. "Oh, take a picture!"

"Kochi!" Amatsu grinned widely. "Need a push?"

"Help me!" Kochi began to wiggle, his narrow hips still too big for the child size swing. "Why can't they be for adults?" He complained.

"They don't make time for childhood sentiments," Amatsu quipped. He looked to his left, seeing Kaichou approach. Something in his gaze must've given something away as Kochi's smile became malicious.

"Oh ho, Kaichou, aren't you looking nice today?" Kochi beamed winningly. Amatsu was quick to note the flirting tone of his best friend and upped it, turning to beam charmingly at Kaichou.

"I would agree. Those colors really bring out the beauty of your eyes," he offered.

Kaichou blinked, avoiding both boys' eyes. "Ah... Kochi, are you stuck?"

"Yes." "No."

The two boys glared at each other. "You're obviously stuck." Amatsu said smartly.

"I'm not!" Kochi struggled to get out. "I'm.. I'm not! I can ... get.. out.. HELP ME!" He cried out in frustration. Amatsu pried the seat from Kochi's lower regions.

"Push forward!"

"Don't grab me there!"

"Maybe if you stop wiggling! You're going to make me sick!"

"I SAID DON'T GRAB ME THERE!"

Even Amatsu would run out of patience. He gave a hefty kick to Kochi's bottom as he fell forward on his face.

"Amatsu!" Kaichou cried out, hurrying to Kochi who was spitting out sawdust from his face. "How dare you?"

Kochi coughed noisily. Amatsu looked almost embarrassed until he followed Kochi's gaze. "At least I stare at your eyes," he said pointedly.

Kochi's face drained of color as Kaichou growled, seeing exactly where his gaze had been. A resounding slap echoed as she stomped away, Kochi rubbing his face with a hint of anger.

He turned slowly, standing up carefully, to stare with a deadpan glare at his friend. "You die now." He whispered and the two both took off, one wanting to flee, the other wanting to inflict damages.

Zokusei was sitting on a bench, crying softly. "Zokusei," Kaichou gently folded the girl in her arms. She was reminded lightly of the young girl's rather robust figure, so young and yet so developed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," she sniffled. Kaichou gently felt the young girl's forehead. It did feel hot and Kaichou worriedly bit her lip, thinking carefully.

"All right, Zokusei, let's get everyone gathered, shall we?" She found Amatsu first, half hiding in a treetop. He shimmied down once she told him about Zokusei and began to fidget around his sister. He offered her his water bottle, which he had her sip in tiny sips.

"Come on, Ame! Seiiko!" Kochi called out to the younger children who came willingly.

"Don't worry," Amatsu spoke soothingly. "Must be that cold that's going around. With the air being a bit off and all. Mom will brew you up some really nice tea. Maybe we can have her make her famous rose tea."

Zokusei sniffled again, her feet faltering. "Zokusei?"

She fell to her knees, whimpering. "It hurts!"

Amatsu shooed away Kaichou. "No, no," he whispered. "Sometimes, even when she's sick, she acts like it's the worst case ever. I'll take care of it."

Even so, he was gentle and soothing, getting her back on her feet.

It took a moment to notice Kochi rubbing the back of his right hand, with a perplexed look on his face. "Anyone else's hand feel weird?" He asked finally, as the group stopped at a intersection.

"Mine itches," Ame agreed, using his nails to relieve said itch. Kochi pulled the left hand from his brother and stared at the symbol of Neptune blazing on his hand.

"I think we're in trouble," Kochi said weakly. He took notice of the symbol of Uranus glittering on the back of his right hand.

It was a sudden commotion for a sudden attack. A building not a block ahead erupted, falling down in crumbling heaps.

People were screaming, running away in terror and angst. Kaichou felt a need arise in her, that hurt so much. She stared at her right hand, the back shining with the sign of Mercury. It was telling her to take her stand now!

"Everyone!" She turned and pointed to a disclosed area, where people wouldn't see them. "We need to transform!"

They wedged themselves into the area as Kaichou once more stared at her hands.

The words of her mother, who continuously gave advice, came to her easily. 'When it's time for the transformation, the words will come to you, fill your mind so much that you must say them.'

That must've been that intense emotion still growing. She took a deep breath and raised her voice.

"Hermes Descend, Make Up!" She shouted, the symbol shining as water swirled around her, becoming fog before it dispersed to reveal her in her senshi form.

Her tiara was golden yellow, a four pointed star with a round blue gem at its center. Her earrings were three rounded studs of blue, her choker being light blue with a round blue orb outlined in yellow. Her collar was blue and stripe-less. Her brooch was heart shaped, blue crystal with a yellow metal rim where a small, round, light blue circle lay at the bottom inside of the rim. The bow was light blue and only had the half top, no tails attached. Her fuku was white, full-figured but without the rolls.

Her gloves were elbow length, white with two blue, rounded bands. Her waistband was two stripes of light blue, with space between to show the white of the fuku bodice. In the center front of the two stripes, attached to both levels, was a round light blue gem, outlined in yellow metal and had a dangling teardrop of white. Her skirt was double layered, the topmost blue and the bottom one, twice as long as the top one, making the other one look remarkably short, was blue. She had a top half of a back bow, also light blue. Her boots were knee high, blue with a white edge that pointed upward.

She took a deep breath and turned toward the others. "Well?" She asked pointedly.

Seiiko raised her hand eagerly. "Aphrodite Descend, Make Up!" Her symbol sent out a golden energy, momentarily freezing Seiiko as if a golden statue before the light erupted, becoming metal hearts that spun faster and faster until it formed a golden mist, clearing to show her in her fuku. Her tiara was golden yellow, a four pointed star with a round orange gem at its center. Her earrings were of a yellow, multi-pointed stars, her choker being blue with a round orange orb outlined in yellow. Her collar was orange and stripe-less. Her brooch was heart shaped, orange crystal with a yellow metal rim where a small, round, blue circle lay at the bottom inside of the rim. The bow was blue and only had the half top, no tails attached. Her fuku was white, full-figured but without the rolls.

Her gloves were elbow length, white with two orange, rounded bands. Her waistband was two stripes of yellow, with space between to show the white of the fuku bodice. In the center front of the two stripes, attached to both levels, was a round blue gem, outlined in yellow metal and had a dangling teardrop of white. Her skirt was double layered, the topmost orange and the bottom one, twice as long as the top one, making the other one look remarkably short, was yellow. She had a top half of a back bow, also blue. Her boots were slight heels, orange in color with strap across her ankles.

"Ares Descend, Make Up!" Her symbol sent out a vibrant red energy, momentarily flickering before alighting her body in a pillar of fire, to clear with a blow of a quick wind, revealing her in her fuku. Her tiara was golden yellow, a four pointed star with a round red gem at its center. Her earrings were of a six pointed, red earring, dangling from a round, red stud, her choker being violet with a round red orb outlined in yellow. Her collar was red and stripe-less. Her brooch was heart shaped, red crystal with a yellow metal rim where a small, round, violet circle lay at the bottom inside of the rim. The bow was violet and only had the half top, no tails attached. Her fuku was white, full-figured but without the rolls.

Her gloves were elbow length, white with two red, rounded bands. Her waistband was two stripes of violet, with space between to show the white of the fuku bodice. In the center front of the two stripes, attached to both levels, was a round violet gem, outlined in yellow metal and had a dangling teardrop of white. Her skirt was double layered, the topmost red and the bottom one, twice as long as the top one, making the other one look remarkably short, was violet. She had a top half of a back bow, also violet. She bore red high heels on her feet.

"Hades Descend, Make Up!" Her symbol sent out a pale lavender energy, momentarily causing Kiryoko to become a misty form of herself, before she faded out and reformed again as her senshi self. Her tiara was golden yellow, a four pointed star with a round maroon gem at its center. Her earrings were of maroon, elongated arrows, her choker being black with a round maroon orb outlined in yellow. Her collar was black and stripe-less. Her brooch was heart shaped, black crystal with a yellow metal rim where a small, round, maroon circle lay at the bottom inside of the rim. The bow was maroon and only had the half top, no tails attached. Her fuku was white, full-figured but without the rolls.

Her gloves were elbow length, white with two black, rounded bands. Her waistband was two stripes of black, with space between to show the white of the fuku bodice. In the center front of the two stripes, attached to both levels, was a round black gem, outlined in yellow metal and had a dangling teardrop of white. Her skirt was double layered, the topmost black and the bottom one, twice as long as the top one, making the other one look remarkably short, was maroon. She had a top half of a back bow, also maroon. Her black boots went to her knees, in a upward point, the top edge lined in white.

Amatsu shook his head. "We need to get Zokusei home. She can't fight like this."

"All right, the rest of you follow him," she told them crisply.

Kochi spoke up. "I'm coming with you, Kaichou." He spoke firmly, almost shaking a finger at her.

She was quiet. "Fine, then you'd better transform," she told him staunchly.

He stared at the rest. "In front of you all?"

"KOCHI!" Kaichou barked at him, the need to hurry fast growing now that the strange energy was filling the air around them. A very dangerous energy that shook her and the others.

He sighed and watched Amatsu and Ame take off with Zokusei in tow. "Gaia Descend, Make Up!"

He initially felt embarrassed to have the same phrase but it done the trick. The sign of Uranus blaze upon his right hand, becoming a tunnel of wind that sucked downward, filling his senses and neatly destroying his civilian clothes to become his senshi look.

Being a male, he was glad there were no skirts involved. He bore a simple golden yellow tiara, a round orb of blue in its center. He wore a white, sleeveless turtleneck, the bottom just reaching his navel and edged in yellow. The turtleneck was edged in yellow and dipped in the center front view. Over this, he had a navy blue sailor collar attached to a yellow, short sleeved jacket, that covered only the upper torso. His brooch, for he did have one to his disgust, was oval, outlined in yellow metal and encasing a navy blue gem. A single white teardrop dangled from it. His hands were gloved in navy blue gloves, cut across his fingers and thumbs, ending just past his hand to his wrist. He had a metal yellow belt, with a yellow square clasp. His navy blue pants drifted down his legs, to hide the simple white boots he wore.

"You look really cute," Kiryoko winked at him.

"Thanks," Kochi said dryly. "Can we go?"

"Stay close to me," Kaichou told Seiiko firmly. "Do not do anything unless absolutely necessary."

She nodded dutifully. They headed out, looking wary for now the air was stagnant with a strange energy, that sizzled in the air, turning up Kochi's hair even more.

"Do you know how hard it is to get my hair to stay neat?" He muttered to no one in particular, trying to rub it down. He winced as static electricity breezed through him. "Ouch!"

A strange creature then appeared to them. Drawn by the irresistible power of a senshi, it stood in their way, the area now void of people and a lone building still crumbling. It looked vaguely female, it's body covered in lesions of red swirls and patterns, giving it a tribal look, especially since it had no clothing. Though definitely with the curves of a female, there was nothing else remotely human. With glass eyes of silvery white, it moved slowly, methodically, seeking something that Kaichou didn't know of.

And wasn't prepared to let it do so. Not this time.

"You!" She pointed, feeling slightly harassed about having to introduce herself. But it was always good to be polite. "I am Sailor Hermes! Of the soldier of ice and flight, you will not destroy our home!"

"I am Sailor Ares, of the soldier of war and fire. I won't stand by and let my heritage down!"

"I am Sailor Hades, of the soldier of time. You will not slip by the boundaries that exist to become a paradox!"

"I am Sailor Aphrodite! As a child of love, I'll send you a kiss!"

"I am Gaia Seishi, of the soldier of wind and sky. You won't be allowed to traverse the plains of the Heavens under my jurisdiction!"

"In the name of Crystal Tokyo and planet Earth, you will be vindicated!" They chorused. Kaichou hadn't realized just how fast they had become close as friends. This made her rather happy.

The youma paid little attention to speeches, it's body slowly moving backwards as if to flee. "Don't you dare run off!" Gaia Seishi muttered. "Hermes?"

It shifted and almost automatically Sailor Hermes reacted. "Hermes Waterfall Cascade!" Water streamed from her shifting hands in droves, spiraling around the youma, momentarily stopping it. "Ares!"

"Ares Pilfering Sweep!" Fingers clasped into fists, fire crackling as she wiped it out, tendrils strapping around the enemy as it screamed in suffering. The fire turned into blue flames, the heat generating hotter and hotter as the youma began to melt.

It was then Kaichou realized that the enemy didn't just have glass eyes, it was all glass. It would explain the engraved markings, not just tattooed on but dug in. It finally disintegrated into a black dust.

"Let's see if anyone's still here!" Hermes waved them over to the building that finally finished falling. There was another strange energy in the building, that was much different than that of the youma but eerily familiar. It faded almost instantly as the sounds of sirens filled the air. "Let's go!"

There was no time for any investigation themselves. Now it was up to the police and they weren't likely to be interested in conversing with senshi. After all, they were supposedly gone now.


	4. Chapter 4

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Descended

Episode Four - Child's Play

A world obscured, forgotten deep in its pocket of space. A lonely place, where the planet's life energy ebbed and drained, slowly dying. A pain washed over the world, over the lost people that wandered. Wars broke out, death and mayhem ensured, and a deep and unforgotten, as well as un-forgiven, loathing grew even more stronger.

But dotted in this desolate land, lay people, the young and the old, who thought of saving themselves. To return their people and themselves to the lands that their ancestors called home so long ago. And so a plan was devised, a delicate plan.

But even in a band of good morals, a bad apple fell not too far from the tree and hidden from the plans to save themselves, a dark plan of destruction plotted just under the mist of the world.

A young woman moved with restlessness. Her red auburn hair was a thick mass of locks, tied up high in a half ponytail, strands straggling over her face as bangs, nearly as long as her face. The rest tussled downward, sweeping past her shoulders, lingering for a moment before reaching the near middle of her back. She was a slight woman, pale and thin. Her vivid ice blue eyes shone, light collected as the sigma of the Black Moon clan's sign blazed upon her brow.

"Opal?" Came a hesitant voice. A tiny little slip of a girl peeked out. With the same red auburn hair, she had it perfectly manicured into French braid pigtails, pulled over her front to tie with a black metal square clasp. She had a slight middle part, the hair pulled downward with a few thin, thin strands for bangs before tucking behind her ears and braided into the tails. Those same startling ice blue eyes were sad, as often as when she was awake, and the Black Moon clan's singma, a lonely black crescent moon upside down, pressed into her brow. She was as pale as the other, still nothing more than eight or nine years old. "I can't sleep. The storms have stolen the stars again."

The young woman smiled gently. "They'll be back, Garnet." But she waved the younger one to her. "Sister, you look so tired. Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm scared of the night," Garnet whispered, curling into the sitting woman's lap. Her head tucked carefully in her older sister's lap, the fear that she constantly lived with abated, bringing a slow relief. "I want to go home."

Home, worlds away. Opal knew how to get there but it was proving more difficult than ever. Without the proper amount of energy, the portals were enough for single souls, not a huge world of a dying race.

But the Elder was helping them. She was gathering an rapid amount of energy just for this purpose. She, too, wanted for their salvation. Though Opal had a sick feeling in her stomach. She wished then, that they had never been born on this refused world.

"I think Iolite wants to come in," Garnet was whispering, bringing Opal to her senses.

"Oh?" She looked over with a slight smile. Indeed, a young man about her age was peeking in.

"I was merely walking by," the man stated, though he flushed. He was impossibly tall, with snow white hair that was rooted upward and brushed to the left, even bangs flitting over his emerald green eyes. The sign of the Black Moon clan was on his brow as well, nestled easily between groomed eyebrows. He wasn't as pale as the girls were, though in relativity, he was still quite pale than peach. The red made him stand out as bizarre. He waved his hand in the air. "I went to check on Garnet first." He offered.

Opal smiled, that slow, careful smile that told him that she knew, personally, that he was lying. He always came to her when it involved her sister. That and he always had to make sure that she, too, was all right.

"She's afraid of the night," Opal told him. "The storms have taken her stars."

He nodded, very solemn. "Oh dear but you know, little Garnet, they will come back to you. They always will."

Garnet was half-asleep by this time as she smiled sleepily.

"Sleep, sister. I will watch over you," Opal brushed her hand delicately in the soft locks.

Iolite sat down next to Garnet, leaning back to close his eyes. "Sleep well, beloved," he told Opal gently before she settled back for the long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ame was waving a piece of string in front of Apollo, hoping to goad the cat into a playful mode. Apollo tried to not look insulted but it caused a consternated look that had Kochi do a double take.

"Ame, stop that. He's not a kitten anymore. He's what, eight? Nine?" Kochi mused in the open air.

Ame giggled as Apollo transferred his glare to Kochi. "I am not THAT old."

"Sure. Then why do you act like an old man?"

"I do not act like an old man!" He turned to Ame. "Give me that damn string!"

Ame gasped. "I'm telling Mom!" And indeed, he ran off.

"What is she going to do to a cat who swears?" Apollo asked dryly.

"I don't know. It depends on which one he gets," Kochi said thoughtfully.

Apollo gulped. Really, Haruka wasn't that bad, she was just strict sometimes.

"All right! Who said a bad word?" Haruka fixed a steeled look at Kochi. "Kochi, how many times.."

"Mom!" Ame dragged out the word as long as possible in one breath. "It was Apollo!" He justified this by pointing rapidly at the feline slowly backing away on his hind legs.

Her gaze shifted and Apollo flattened himself instantly.

"While under my home, you will follow my rules. I do not allow any swearing, period!"

"So why does Mommy let you swear?" Ame asked Haruka innocently.

Haruka floundered for a moment. "I don't mean to swear. I try not to." She gave a quick glance as Kochi who had snorted, trying to cover his chuckle vainly. "She punishes me just as much as would punish the two of you for..."

She looked over at Kochi, who was covering his face but it was pointless. He couldn't stop his laughter even if he knew how to. "How does she punish you?" He began to laugh again.

"Kochi.." Haruka said his name very softly. "Do I need to have a -talk- with you?"

"No ma'am." He stood up straight, biting his lip to keep the smile from coming back. He practically wiggled with his need to laugh.

"As I was saying..." Haruka turned and saw Ame studying her. "What?"

"How -does- Mommy punish you? Does she send you your bedroom?"

"Pointless since they share it," Apollo snorted and shut up at the black glare.

"Mommy... takes away privileges."

More chuckles came from Kochi, seen from the corner of her eye. "And I do not want you to swear, Apollo! My children are very impressionable and Kochi! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry," he waved his hands wildly in front of him, smilingly widely.

"What's so funny?" Michiru poked her head in.

And Kochi took off, laughing hysterically as Ame scratched his head in confusion, Apollo smirked, and Haruka threw up her hands with a roll of her eyes.

"Kochi has learned about adult issues," she said pointedly. "And how you 'punish' me."

Michiru sighed. "Will he be needing 'the talk' soon?"

"He's known all about that since he was twelve."

"How?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

Haruka suddenly looked nervous. "Nothing at all."

"He found your magazines!"

Haruka flushed. "Wh...what magazines?"

"The ones I told you to throw out! Years ago!"

"I think I'll just go give him a talk," Haruka said sheepishly. "Ame, try not to break anything."

And she fled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kochi was outside the home, fiddling with a rose bush.

"How sweet," Kaichou smiled warmly. She was leaning slightly on her bike, having ridden it to get to his place. "I didn't know you had a green thumb."

Kochi blinked. "I don't mind being a gardener," he grinned. "Nice ride."

"Yes, well, it's a bit ancient."

"Looks reliable."

"Yep."

There was a moment of a unsettled silence before she coughed delicately. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Oh... um, Ame is inside. So is Apollo."

"So?"

"I don't know.. just thought you'd like to know or something," Kochi was starting to feel hot under the collar.

"I see," Kaichou flashed him a brilliant smile. "Actually, I wouldn't mind talking to one of your moms."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk about my mom."

"Is it anything about having no father?"

Kaichou must've looked really shocked as he waved a hand. "It's just... sometimes you seem really interested in your mother's coming and going and I mean, if I were in your shoes, I'd be curious and.."

"Well, what about you?" She asked crisply, crossing her arms. Her eyebrows carefully pinched together, her lips pressed slightly. It was a stance that told him he had asked the wrong thing. But if he hadn't gotten that message from her body posture, the cool tone certainly confirmed it.

"What about me?" He asked carefully.

"Don't be stupid. What about -your- father?"

"Haruka is my father figure."

"Father 'figure'," she quipped.

He flushed. "I'm happy with what I have. Maybe you should learn that."

"I don't know why I ever wanted to talk to you," she glared. "You're insensitive!"

"I'm insensitive! I'm not going behind my mother's back to find out something you can just ask her!"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that?" Her arms uncrossed. "I used to ask her when I was younger but it was pointless. She never told me anything!"

"And maybe there was a reason for it!"

"NO!" He jumped at the venomous tone. Her eyes watered. "My mother loved someone. Enough to have me. I want to know who he is!"

"And how do you know it wasn't a one-night stand?" He asked waspishly.

Kaichou's face paled. "Monster." She whispered to him.

He looked at his face, swearing. "I'm sorry..."

"I'll bet you are," she hissed. She tugged at her bike, rage bubbling from her as she swung her legs over.

"Kai...Kaichou.." Kochi began. "Please, I'm sorry!"

She rode off, without a backward glance. He swore and rubbed his face.

Michiru found him, sitting down at an old oak tree, looking at his feet with a listless gaze.

"Kochi?"

He looked up at her with wounded eyes.

"What?" 

"I blabbed my mouth." Came the clipped answer.

"Oh dear," Michiru sighed. Kochi was known to be tactless at times, saying the first thing that comes to mind. He was brutally honest but sometimes, words did more damage than anything physical. "To who?"

"Kaichou," he whispered.

"About what?"

"She wanted to talk to you about her mom."

"Kaichou.. is very concerned about her mother's personal happiness," Michiru said carefully.

"She wants to know who her father is," Kochi shrugged.

"Not just that. Ami told me that Kaichou was always a sensitive girl, wanting the best for her mother because she subconsciously felt that Ami wasn't completely happy with a child and being single. To be honest, she never seemed like the type to go it alone but she did and she really is happy."

"Why can't Kaichou see that?"

"She wants to believe that her mother has love somewhere for her," Michiru rubbed his head affectionally. "Loneliness can be very harrowing. She doesn't want her mother to feel it."

"But in actuality, Kaichou is the one who's lonely?" Kochi asked carefully.

"You're a smart man. Maybe you could help her there? Kaichou does well with people but she doesn't have a posse like you do."

"I don't think Ame qualifies," Kochi said dryly.

She laughed. "No but you have each other."

He sighed. "Why are girls so confusing?"

Michiru's eyes widened slightly. "I think it's time for a good, long talk with Haruka," Michiru nodded with a small smile. "You've been kept in the dark for too long."

"About what? I know all about 'the birds and the bees'."

Michiru gave him a gentle look. "It's not about the know how. It's how to be able to understand the fairer sex."

He blinked. "Okay..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiiko danced in Michiru's and Haruka's living room, carefully perfecting her movement with grace.

"She takes after me," Minako said proudly.

"I thought you weren't going to force her into anything?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought she needed some movement training. She's going to learn to be good on her feet. Dancing is the perfect thing!"

"So is track," added Haruka.

Minako sniffed. "She likes doing girl things."

"Girls can do track," Haruka frowned. "Don't group the sexes as apart, we all know it's a lie."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Anyways, she seems to like it."

"I'm not so sure about that," Haruka was studying the girl who when she danced away from her mother, grimaced angrily.

"Why?" Minako was only shown the tiny smiles whenever Seiiko saw her mother watching her.

"She's just trying to please you," Haruka looked away. "And Ame, don't pick that up!"

Ame was about to pick up a small statue that he noted was in his way, though he could've gone around it. "It's in my way!" He wailed.

"Is not!" Seiiko forgot her dancing, tapping her toe.

"Is too," Ame sulked. Having Seiiko here but unable to play with at the moment had hurt his pride. "I wanna play!"

"I wanna play too!" Seiiko wailed along with him.

"Maybe you have a point," Minako sighed. "She doesn't like anything girly."

"At least she's not like Zokusei."

"There is nothing wrong with her, Haruka," Michiru said sharply. "She's just got a prickly personality."

"She's a diva!" Minako exclaimed.

"As if you weren't?" Haruka teased.

"Oh, leave me alone," Minako huffed.

"MOM!" Kochi took Haruka's seat and tugged. "Drive me to the Mizuno household?" He asked, pleadingly.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "We could call them over?"

"For dinner!" Haruka gave a wide grin. "That'd be great!"

"What about the others?" Minako asked.

"Do we have enough time?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"I'll head to the store, Minako, you call the others. Don't worry, Kochi, you'll be able to apologize," Michiru said firmly.

"Apologize for what?" Haruka was heard asking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to go," Kaichou was lying on her side, nestled in her comforter. Ami blinked slowly before she neared. She saw the picture and smiled slowly, picking it up.

It was her, just hours after giving birth, holding a tiny bundle whose wide eyes were sparkling in the neon white light of the hospital room. Behind her was a window, thrown open carelessly, the sunrise peeking out casting the skies into a brilliant sea of cool colors, chasing away the night.

"Oh, you were a beautiful baby," Ami murmured, touching the picture gently. Her eyes misted over. "I know what you've been doing, Kaichou."

"What?" Kaichou leaned over, looking wary.

"About going around the hospital grounds. Asking my friends. Kaichou... I know I must've given you the impression, as a child, that there are things you cannot ask of me. I'm sorry for that."

Ami sat down on the bed, both had backs to each other. "I love you, Kaichou. You are my world, my happiness. I never wanted anything more."

"All you wanted was a child?"

"All I wanted was love," she smiled, a tender look spreading into her eyes by that smile. "Love is a powerful thing and from it can be born the most beautiful of the entire world. I was blessed by love and given you. You are my treasure, my gift."

"Then why, why aren't you married? Why is it that this 'love' isn't around? Mom, if you loved..."

"You cannot hold onto what must go," Ami smiled gently. "I could not tie down someone who wanted freedom. I received what I wanted, I know I was and am loved. It doesn't matter the distance between."

Kaichou pulled off her bed, anger vibrating from her. "So.. so Kochi was right."

"Kochi?" Ami asked, confused.

'And how do you know it wasn't a one-night stand?' The words echoed in Kaichou's ears.

Kaichou unclenched her hands. "Did.. did my father love you, Mom?" She looked up, tears gathering in her eyes, falling to the corners to drip agonizingly slow down her cheeks. Her head held up, her chin jutting out, she looked wildly rebellious, wanting to hear something that she could relate to.

Ami smiled then. "Yes. Even more than I loved him."

Kaichou covered her face, a sob breaking out. "But he left you!"

"Kaichou! Oh, Kaichou," Ami ran around to hug her daughter close. "Oh.. how tall you've gotten."

"Mom!" Kaichou wailed.

"He gave me a promise," Ami whispered, her fingers tightening in her daughter's hair. "A promise to return. I will keep to that always. Kaichou, he will come home again."

Kaichou blinked.

"Now what is this about Kochi?"

Kaichou flushed. "It's just between us.." She trailed off.

"Then wash your face and get ready to go, all right? Bring a jacket, just in case."


End file.
